


Promises

by Caedmon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, The night at Crowley’s flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: “Promise me you’ll come back to me, angel. Swear on something - anything. Because my nightmare scenario isn’t me being destroyed, it’syoubeing destroyed, and then I have to live the rest of eternity without you. Swear to me you’ll come back. Swear to me you’ll survive and we’ll be together. I need to hear you say it.”During the night at Crowley’s flat, Aziraphale and Crowley let their feelings show - and secure promises from each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 202





	Promises

The bus ride from Tadfield to London was quiet, both of them lost in a swirl of thoughts and feelings. So very much had happened, and in such a short time. Aziraphale’s mind was more than a bit jumbled. The world had been saved, but he and Crowley had defied heaven and hell to do it. His bookshop had been burned, and he’d lost all his worldly possessions. Then there was Agnes’ last prophecy to decipher. What did it mean? He couldn’t make much sense out of the thoughts chasing each other around like weasels in his brain and his utter exhaustion wasn’t helping. He felt lost, out to sea, and totally untethered. Alone. 

Then Crowley reached over and covered his hand, lacing their fingers, and suddenly, Aziraphale didn’t feel as lost anymore. He wasn’t alone, could never be alone, as long as he had the demon he loved by his side. And he would, he knew. Crowley had said that they were on their own side, and Aziraphale believed that - believed _him_. He had Crowley, his friend, his (secret) beloved. Together, they could face down whatever was coming. As long as they stuck together. 

The bus dropped them off in front of Crowley’s building, and they disembarked quietly, dropping each other’s hands reluctantly to do so. Aziraphale took a moment to bestow a small blessing on the very confused bus driver, then followed Crowley into the building and to the lifts, up to the penthouse. 

Crowley unlocked and opened the stark, black door, then opened it wide with a little gesture, indicating Aziraphale should go ahead. Azirapahle gave a small nod and pursed-lip smile of thanks and stepped into the flat. 

He’d never been to Crowley’s flat before and wasn’t sure what to expect, but the decor certainly seemed to fit Crowley’s aesthetic. The walls were dark grey and barren, smooth with a little bit of shine, like polished concrete. There were several doors off the corridor they were standing at the end of, and at the other end of the corridor, he spotted a familiar statue: an angel and a demon wrestling nude. It made him blush just a bit. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Crowley said from behind him. Aziraphale turned to see the demon shutting the door, tossing his keys carelessly onto a side table, then removing his sunglasses and doing the same with them. 

“I see no mess,” Aziraphale said kindly, with a small smile. 

“You just haven’t seen the puddle of Ligur yet.”

Aziraphale blinked. “The puddle of _what_?”

“Nevermind. We won’t go in there. Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Wine? We have a lot of talking to do.”

“Yes, we do. I think a glass of wine would be comforting and very welcome. Thank you. You’re too kind, dear.”

There was a tightness around Crowley’s mouth for just a moment, but he didn’t remark on the four letter word. Instead, he made a vague gesture towards the corridor and said, “We can talk in the plant room, if you’d like to go in there. You go in and have a look around while I get the wine and clean myself up a little. I smell like fire, and I’d rather not have that memory.”

Aziraphale nodded, thinking of Crowley’s Bentley. Oh, how sad he must be to have lost it today. He didn’t mention it. “Which is the plant room?”

“Right here,” Crowley said, then led him to a large room, nearly full of plants. Aziraphale looked around in amazement. 

“Crowley! Did you grow all these?”

The demon nodded jerkily, hands shoved in his pockets. “Yeah.”

Aziraphale was still taking in all the greenery. “They’re simply lovely, dear.”

“They’d better be, if they know what’s good for them,” Crowley fairly growled, and the plants trembled a little. “I’ll be back in just a minute. Make yourself at home.” He started to turn, then paused and turned back. “When I offered to let you stay with me, I didn’t just mean tonight. I meant for as long as you like. And I’m serious about making yourself at home. For as long as you’re staying with me, I want you to feel free to change or add anything that would make you more comfortable. Okay?”

Aziraphale nodded, feeling his eyes prickle and a lump in his throat. Oh, Crowley was so kind, too kind, and he loved him so much. “Okay,” he agreed quietly.

Crowley gave another jerky nod, then turned and left. Aziraphale watched him go, then stared at the place he’d been for a moment. He hoped the demon didn’t take long. Without Crowley’s comforting presence, he was afraid the maelstrom of thoughts in his head would take over. There was so much to think on…

“No,” he decided to himself and squared his shoulders. All of that could be dealt with when Crowley came back. For now, he’d occupy his mind with something else. 

He turned back around to look at the plants and smiled. “Look at you,” he said fondly, walking over to the nearest plant, a tree of some type. “You’re simply gorgeous, aren’t you?” He reached out to caress one shiny leaf and smiled when the tree seemed to stand a little straighter. 

“You’re all so lush and vibrant,” he praised, looking around at the others. “How very proud he must be of you. Why, I’ve never seen plants as lovely as you. And I was in Eden. You beat them all!”

The plants seemed to preen, making Aziraphale smile softly, and he made a circuit around the room, speaking to each one, complimenting them on their beauty. Two of the plants flowered under his praise, delighting him. 

“You’ll spoil them,” Crowley complained from behind him, startling him. 

Aziraphale turned to find Crowley striding into the room, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands, and relief flooded him. Crowley looked as if he’d changed his clothes: although they were very similar, these were not so wrinkled and there was no more smell of smoke coming off of them. He’d foregone his jacket and shoes, and it was the most relaxed Aziraphale had seen him in centuries. 

“If you spoil them, they’ll never listen to me anymore,” Crowley groused. 

Aziraphale gave a little smile. “I’m only telling them the truth.”

Crowley hmphed, then went to a little sitting area over on the other side of the room that Aziraphale hadn’t noticed. He rather thought it may have been just miracled up, because the couch looked much more comfy than anything Aziraphale would ever have imagined Crowley owning, and there was a tartan blanket draped over the back. He smiled a little to himself and went to join Crowley on the couch. 

Once he was sitting comfortably, Crowley handed him a glass of wine, and Aziraphale took a grateful sip, letting the warm taste soothe him. He closed his eyes for just a moment and savored, then opened his eyes to smile at Crowley. 

“Thank you, dear. That hit the spot.”

“I’m glad,” Crowley answered after swallowing his own mouthful. They sipped in silence, both once again lost in their own thoughts. Aziraphale’s anxiety grew with every passing second and he wished Crowley would touch him again, just as he had on the bus. He wished Crowley would save him from the fear that was creeping in. 

Crowley tipped his glass up, draining it, then leaned forward and sat the empty glass on the coffee table. When he sat back, he angled himself more towards Aziraphale. Aziraphale followed his lead, draining his glass, sitting it on the table, then turning a little to face Crowley. He hoped Crowley would say something and waited, unsure what to say himself.

“Hell of a day,” Crowley finally said, breaking the silence. 

Aziraphale huffed a laugh and looked down at his hands in his lap. “You could say that.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“I’m serious, Aziraphale.”

He looked up then, and Crowley was looking at him with deep concern etched on his face, around his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You lost your shop today.”

Aziraphale felt a pang at the reminder .”You lost your Bentley,” he pointed out.

“I’d only had the car for a few decades,” he said with a negligent wave of his hand, as if his beloved car had meant nothing to him. “You had that shop for more than two centuries. It was your home.”

“Yes, it was,” Aziraphale said, looking back down at his hands. “But that’s alright. It was just a building.”

“And everything in it,” Crowley pointed out.

“We have bigger problems right now, dear.”

Crowley nodded. “You’re right. Heaven and hell are going to come for us, and it won’t be long. I’d be surprised if they don’t come within the next few hours. They’ll want their vengeance to be swift and brutal.”

“Yes, they’ll move quickly,” Aziraphale agreed. 

There was another moment of silence, then Crowley said, in as fierce a voice as Aziraphale had ever heard, “I won’t let them touch you.”

Aziraphale looked up, surprised. “What?”

“Gabriel and his lot. I won’t let them fucking _near_ you. I’d rather die.”

Tears pricked Aziraphale’s eyes. “I’d rather die than think of you facing the horrors of hell, too. I’d do anything to save you, my dear.”

Crowley reached over and plucked Aziraphale’s hand out of his lap, threading their fingers again. Something deep in Aziraphale’s soul relaxed. “Aziraphale, angel, I need to tell you something. Something you probably already know - or at least suspect. I’ve held it in for hundreds of years - _thousands_ \- because I was afraid, but I’m not afraid anymore. Not of _them_. Can I tell you?”

Aziraphale nodded, his heart thudding in his chest, his palms suddenly feeling very sweaty. “G - go on.”

Crowley swallowed hard, but his golden eyes never left Aziraphale’s. “I love you,” he said, almost in a rush. “I love you, Aziraphale. I’ve been in love with you since - Christ, I don’t even know how long. Maybe since Eden. And I’ve kept it bottled up inside for all this time, because I was afraid that heaven would take you away from me somehow if they knew. But we’ve already burned our bridges with home office, and there’s no reason to keep it inside anymore. If this is our last night together, I want you to know. I love you.”

Fat, hot tears spilled from Aziraphale’s eyes, and he wiped them away hurriedly with his free hand. “Oh, Crowley, my darling, you don’t know how happy that makes me. I love you, too, dear. I’ve loved you for so long. And I’m so glad you’re the brave one.”

Crowley’s smile was bright, and a little lopsided. “I’m going to kiss you now. I’ve been waiting six thousand years and I can’t wait another fucking second. Is that alright?”

“Yes, yes, my darling. _Yes._ ”

He had only a second before he felt Crowley’s free hand come up to cup his cheek. He leaned into the warm touch, seeking more, closing his eyes to revel in the sensation. The next thing he felt was Crowley’s warm breath on his lips, the tips of their noses touching, then he felt the press of Crowley’s mouth against his. 

It felt as if his soul took flight at the gentle kiss, joy coursing all through him, radiating from his fluttering heart all the way to his fingers and toes. Nothing in his life had ever felt as good as this, nothing had ever felt so _pure_ , and he felt wholly, completely _loved_.

Crowley’s lips moved on his gently, opening and closing a little, and Aziraphale copied his movements. The demon’s hand caressed his face and he would have smiled, had he been able. But he couldn’t, all he could do was fight the impulse to whimper into the kiss. He lost that battle when he felt Crowley’s tongue tentatively tracing the seam of his lips, and he melted a little more. He parted his lips to allow Crowley in, and rejoiced at the feeling of his own tongue meeting Crowley’s. His demon tasted of wine, but underlying was a spicy, smoky taste that Aziraphale could only assume was _Crowley_. Whatever it is, he liked it. Loved it, in fact. And he wanted more of it.

They kissed for long moments, the kisses tender and full of pent-up longing, now released. There was _joy_ in their kiss, and Aziraphale wanted to live in this moment forever. For as long as he had left to live, he wanted to spend it kissing Crowley. 

Eventually, the kiss gentled and they started to pull apart. Aziraphale whined low in his throat when Crowley nibbled his lower lip, Azriaphale’s face caught between his hands. 

“I love you,” Crowley breathed. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my darling, my heart.”

Crowley sighed and lay his forehead against Aziraphale’s, closing his eyes. “I won’t let them have you. I _won’t_.”

Aziraphale smiled gently. “You may not have a choice, my love.”

“There has to be a way.”

“I’m sure you’re right. We have a lot to figure out.”

Crowley kissed him lightly. “I’d rather be kissing you.”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. “I’d prefer that, too, but if we don’t come up with something, we’ll never be able to kiss again.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true, though.”

Crowley sighed again, then pressed one last kiss to his lips. “Alright,” he said, withdrawing his hands from Aziraphale’s face and sitting up, backing away a little. “Let’s talk.”

Aziraphale took a minute to get his bearings and focus. It wasn’t easy, with his skin still tingling and the ghost of Crowley’s kisses on his lips, but he managed. 

“Right. Well, I suppose the first question is what are we up against? What do you think they’ll do?”

“They’re going to try to destroy us. At least, they're going to try to destroy me. Is it possible heaven will just cast you out? Make you fall?”

Aziraphale shook his head sadly. “I don’t think so. I think they’ll try to destroy me, too. But I’d hoped you’d give a different answer.”

They were silent a moment, and Aziraphale grew more tense as the moment stretched, thinking about what hell was likely to do to Crowley. He was snapped out of his reverie when Crowley took his hand and held it. 

“What did Agnes’ last prophecy say?” he asked. 

Aziraphale recited it from memory. 

Crowley’s face screwed up a little. “That doesn’t tell us much, does it?”

“Well, prophecy is meant to be a bit oblique and difficult to decipher. I imagine it’s about our home offices trying to destroy us. That would explain the fire bit, anyway.”

“You think they’ll use hellfire?”

“It’s the only thing that can utterly destroy an angel. You know that.”

“Yes, but they’ll have to get it from hell.”

“I imagine that heaven and hell will be quite willing to put aside their differences and cooperate long enough to destroy us.”

Crowley scowled, deep in thought. “That means holy water for me.”

Aziraphale swallowed, not wanting to think about it, but nodded. “Yes, I imagine so.”

“I wish to somebody we could trade places somehow. Hellfire doesn’t harm a demon. I’d gladly take your place.”

It felt like a lightbulb had come on inside Aizraphale’s mind, and his whole face brightened. “My dear, that’s genius!”

Crowley looked confused. “What is?”

“We’ll trade places,” Aziraphale said simply, proud of his idea.

“How the hell will we do that?”

“We’ll take on each other’s appearances, of course. Then you can go to heaven and I can go to hell.”

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. No, no, no. I’m not letting you anywhere _near_ hell, angel.”

“You’ll have to, in order for us to switch.”

“But you don’t understand. Hell is, well, it’s _hell_. You have no business there.”

“Neither do you, but that’s beside the point. This will work, Crowley,”

“You _can’t_ be serious.”

“I’m absolutely serious”

“You’re willing to go to hell for me?”

Azirapahle smiled and leaned over to kiss him lightly. “My love, I’d face down Satan himself all on my own just for you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do.”

Crowley looked pained, as if contemplating something very unpleasant, and Aziraphale knew he _was_. But he was also certain that his idea would work. He knew it could. He just needed Crowley to agree. 

“Crowley, my darling, we have to do this. It’s the only way. We’ll go to heaven and hell and face our trials, and when they try to punish us, we won’t be destroyed. It will scare the hell out of them - literally. And then after that, they’ll leave us alone. We can be _together_ , Crowley. You and I, together forever. Just the way we’ve both always dreamed.” 

“Promise me you’ll come back to me, angel. Swear on something - anything. Because my nightmare scenario isn’t me being destroyed, it’s _you_ being destroyed, and then I have to live the rest of eternity without you. Swear to me you’ll come back. Swear to me you’ll survive and we’ll be together. I need to hear you say it.”

Aziraphale squeezed his hands, giving him a reassuring smile. “I promise, Crowley. I’ll come back and we’ll be together. Free from them and their meddling. Just you and I together, forever. I swear it.”

Crowley still looked to be considering, but Aziraphale didn’t waver. He just held Crowley’s hands in his and smiled serenely, doing his best to portray supreme confidence. It would work. It had to. He had promised. 

Finally, Crowley said, “Tell me how this will work.”


End file.
